


Lucky

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felix Felicis, M/M, Pining, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry couldn't believe his luck.He really couldn't.Not only did he already get distracted by Draco in every class he took, now they had to team up to brew Felix Felicis. To “refresh their knowledge for N.E.W.T.s”, according to Slughorn, when clearly it was a personal attack on Harry’s nerves.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> The Potions Classroom
> 
> Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion. Please include either 1) The Potion Recipe as they follow it OR 2) the two of them taking the potion and the effects (May include both if you desire, mind the word count) Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999

Harry couldn't believe his  _ luck.  _

 

He really couldn't. 

 

Not only did he already get distracted by Draco in every class he took, now they had to team up to brew Felix Felicis. To “refresh their knowledge for N.E.W.T.s”, according to Slughorn, when clearly it was a personal attack on Harry’s nerves. 

 

Over the Christmas holidays Draco had somehow discovered Muggle clothes, nice ones. Tight ones. Now Harry had to suffer through hours and hours of Draco's bum in perfectly fitting, black, Muggle jeans, always combined with expensive dragonhide boots and an alarmingly well-fitting white shirt that now, after two hours of standing over a steaming cauldron in a stuffy classroom stuck onto him like a second skin. 

 

So nobody could blame him for what happened when Draco bent over to clear the table so Harry could place the cauldron on top of it. 

 

Getting distracted by that view for only a second was enough for Harry to slip over, losing his grip (on his sanity and the heavy cauldron) and spilling half of their perfectly brewed potion, bathing them in a small overdose of liquid luck. Which was, ironically, quite unlucky.

 

He already knew what would happen as he saw the fluid gush out but the instant effects surprised him nevertheless. The feeling of pure bliss spread through his body and only doubled as he looked at Draco, pupils blown wide as he watched Harry lying on the ground, hunger written all over his face. 

 

While wondering how slipping and falling over could be considered  _ lucky _ , even if Draco's shirt was now not only stuck to him but also had turned transparent, Draco leaned down to help him up. 

 

That quick motion was enough to make him slip in the golden puddle as well, landing right on top of Harry, their mouths only inches apart.

 

Leaning up, Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, breathing out as Draco parted his own.

 

Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic ❤️ 
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
